The Love of Four: A Queen Betsy Undead Series
by Cougar4Eric
Summary: A quick QB story for lovers of MaryJanice Davidson's Undead books. This is an erotic story. A love rectangle. This story is in NO way supported by or in affiliation with MJD in any way. It is an homage to her wonderful characters that I love so much!


I was awake. Just like that. Eyes open and bam! I took a quick look at the clock, 3:45 p.m. Damn, woke up a bit early today. I rolled over to kiss my husband, who would still be sleeping like the dead (or undead, which he was) but. . .he wasn't there. What the hell?! It was light outside.! He should be out cold until sunset. Where was that evil bastard and what was he. . .

That's when I noticed the Prada box at the foot of the bed. A bribe? A little something to placate me? My sneaky ass husband knows my weaknesses, shoes being a really big one. I almost squealed!

What color were they? Heels? Sandals? I was like a kid on Christmas morning. Then I came to. This must be a bribe to keep me calm about something. He doesn't want me to be upset with something he has done, or was going to do. Rat fink!

But, they were PRADA!! I shouldn't open the box, shouldn't take the bribe. . .but of course I did. They were gorgeous.! Three-inch deep red stiletto heels with a small buckle on the heel. These weren't part of the Spring 2010 line nor the summer line. I'd seen every style they had…..was this Fall 2010?! They couldn't be!! Sinclair would have had to pay a fucking mint for a sneak pair of Prada Fall shoes.! It's not like he couldn't afford them. After all, he is, (let me rephrase that - community property state), WE are filthy rich. Really, really rich.

Oh, that sneaky _sonofabitch_ must have done, or was going to do, something that was really going to piss me off!! I thrust the shoes back into the box. (Of course, I'd keep them, but I didn't want them to get scuffed for God's sake!)

I grabbed my robe and stormed towards Tina's room. By God that little secret keeper was going to tell me what was going on!!.! Then I stopped dead in my tracks and realized she was still out too. You know, the whole "vampire's don't rise until sunset" thing. (Well, unless you're the Queen of vamps like me!. Raspberries to you! PHTTTTTT!)

I'd have to wait until 5:30ish to talk to her. Fuck! I was going to be sooooo pissed by then. And if Sink Liar came home, was he in for it.! Oh well. I had a new Vogue to look at and I needed a smoothie. Then I had an idea. . . I went to the kitchen and passed the time until I heard Tina's little footsteps come down the stairs. Poor petite undead cheerleader, she was walking into the lionesses' den!!

She pushed open the door, saw me glaring at her, and immediately lowered her eyes. Oh she knew what was going on.! Sneaky bitch!

"Good evening Majesty," she said in an almost whisper. I let the tension build. She grabbed one of her bottles of flavored Vodka from the freezer, then plopped down in the chair across from me and poured herself a tall drink. In one gulp it was gone, and she was ready.

"Tina, where is my husband?"

She let out a large sigh of resignation. She knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid this, or cover it, or go around it like she always did. She was fiercely loyal to Sinclair, and I loved that about Tina, but she had better tell me or I'd slap the little witch silly. If worse came to worse, I'd play the Queen card.

She hesitated. . .she considered her options. . .she gave in. "He had to help an old friend. I am sure he will return soon, Majesty."

"An old friend? Who? Do I know this _friend_?" Oh.! That question hit home, I could tell. She winced. She physically winced, as if I'd said Jesus Christ!

"Yes Majesty, I believe you have "met" her, so to say."

"Tina. _Her_?? Can you jog my memory?" Tina could tell I was getting fucking furious, and fast!

"Gwen. Your Majesty."

"Who the hell—..?"

Tina cut me off, realizing I didn't know who she was talking about.

"She was one of the "ladies" you saw Eric with at his—"

This time I cut her off. "What the FUCK!! He went to see one of his live-in sex and blood donors? He didn't even tell me! What? Was she lonely?! That lying scum sucking bastard!"

Tina just sat there, staring into her lap, letting me scream. I saw her mouth start to open and then heard the side door. I heard my soon-to-be ex-husband's voice, and the voice of a woman! Tina moved back away from the table, I'm pretty sure she wanted to be out of the line of fire. I don't blame her.

I pushed my chair back and put my feet on the table. The feet that were wearing my new Prada bribes! Damn they were awesome shoes! Too bad I'd be driving the 3 inch heels into Sink Liar's chest!!

The kitchen door swung open and there was Queenie, the beautiful, voluptuous African American woman from Sinclair's ménage a quad, or whatever the French call one guy fucking three women_._ She was standing there looking at me, and there was Sinclair, standing behind her.

"Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to a close friend. This is Gwen."

His voice was so calm and so casual. Not one god dammed hint of nervousness. Most men would be scared shitless, to introduce their former lover to their wife—--to their wife that actually saw him fuck her! Not my soon-to-be ex, he was cool as a cucumber.

Out of the side of my eye, I saw Tina take another step back.

Sinclair looked at me, prodding me with his eyes. Oh yeah, introductions, I almost forgot. "Gwen, this is my wife and Queen, Elizabeth."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Sinclair," Gwen said shyly. At least she was embarrassed!

"Pleasure is mine. And please don't call me Mrs. Sinclair. My name is Betsy."

Hope that came across loud and clear.!

One thing my [cough] husband can do is read a situation.

"Tina, please show Gwen to a guest room and make sure she gets settled in, would you?" Then I noticed an overnight bag in Sink Liar's hand. He brought her to OUR house to stay!? What the FUCK! I was about to go nuclear and he knew it.

Tina shuffled Queenie, ah, Gwen out of the room.

Typical Sinclair-."Do you like your new Prada's my love?"

That prick! Evidence of his betrayal on my damned feet and he pokes the bear.!

Arrogant dick.! And the WWC match was on!

"You rotten sonofabitch!! How dare you bring your human sheep into our house?!

We had an agreement that you would only fuck and feed from me! How do you think I feel seeing her here? Jesus Christ, Sinclair, how did you think I'd feel?"

I stopped to take a breath, even though I really didn't need one (vampires' don't need air). "Elizabeth let me explain..."

Of course I kept going, "It was bad enough I had to see you screwing her and those other two. [Sidebar (. Let me explain that the first time I'd been to Sinclair's old house, I'd witnessed him having sex on a gigantic bed with three sexy, curvy 30/40 something women. I'll talk about that more later)] Now she's here! Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you.—?"

And that's when it happened.

For the first time in all the years I had known Sinclair, he lost complete control of his temper. His face was red. He was shaking. He blew his top.

"SHUT UP, ELIZABETH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS HAPPENED!!"

This wasn't a request. This was a command. I shut my mouth and I slowly sat down in the chair.

Eric's hands were clenched. His knuckles were white.

"Gwen has been a loyal friend and a lover and. . .she is dying."

His tone was flat and the words were said through clenched teeth. Oh shit.! I'm such a selfish bitch.!

Before I could say anything he continued, "She has ovarian cancer. They didn't find it in time. There is nothing they can do." Each statement was clipped. I could tell it was hurting him to talk about this. "She has asked me for my. . .help."

I knew what "help"he was talking about, his blood. The only way to save her now was for her to become a vampire. The same thing I was going to do for Jessica.

He dropped into a chair. His hands were clasped together on top of the table and they were shaking. Not everyone survived becoming a vampire. It was dangerous and Gwen was very sick. My husband was worried and afraid for his friend. I couldn't move. I didn't know what to say. Sorry your fuckbuddy is dying didn't quite seem to do it. I really suck at this emotional stuff.

Eric looked at me, "I don't expect you to understand. You've never had human "companions" and you don't completely understand the relationship, the special bond that forms. It is deeper than friendship, but it is not romantic love by any means. I owe her this Elizabeth."

I got it. I knew he needed to help her. I may not like it, but I got it.

For one of the few times in my life, I knew what I needed to do. I got up and went to my husband, grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up. He looked surprised and raised his eyebrows. He could have stopped me, but went along with it instead. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as hard as I could. I think Sinclair was in shock. He didn't respond for a minute. Then his strong arms embraced me.

"I didn't have time to tell you my love. You were already asleep when she called. She was so distraught. So afraid. I had to go. Do you forgive me?" He whispered into my ear.

"Do I get to keep the bribe, oops, I mean shoes?" I asked spritely trying to lighten the mood. "Of course my dear, did you have any doubt?"

Then it hit me. "When did you have time to go shopping?" Oh, I had him with that one!

He hesitated for one moment. "I always have a few pairs in reserve for "special" occasions," Sinclair purred.

"You prick!" I basically screamed it in his ear.

"Yes, my love, but I am your prick." Well, he did have a point.

*************

I felt guilty, really, really guilty. I'd been a bitch and I knew it. I led him upstairs to our room, and as soon as we were through the door I planted a gigantic kiss on those luscious lips. "I'm um, I'm really um, oh shit Eric, I'm sorry!. I assumed,"

"Well dear, you know what they say about assuming don't you?" He literally purred this in my ear. Oh god that felt so good.

"Yeah yeah I know, sorry."

"You are forgiven my sweet. Hungry dear?" I was_ so_ thirsty! I could have drank a cow!

Sinclair pushed me back towards the bed, on the way we began shedding our clothes. That didn't take too long. With vampire speed we were naked. God my husband is so friggin hot. I laid back on the bed and he slowly climbed up my body. I figured he'd stop for his usual snack between my legs before we got down to the nasty, but to my surprise he kept moving north.

Before I knew what hit me he was gently sitting on my chest and my arms were pinned with his knees. Oh hell! This was payback time. Dick.! Well, time to take it like a woman, and that's saying a lot!. My husband is, shall we say, ginormous in the cock department. It was a challenge, but I was willing to give it my all.

Eric rubbed his finger across my lips; he had an enormous smile on his own. He reached over my head and grabbed the headboard for leverage. That wonderful plumb of a cock head pushed against my lips and I opened wide. I love the pure pleasure he gets from watching me give him head. His eyes were locked on my face.

I was giving him the best blowjob that I had ever given. Of course I'd only given a few before Sinclair, but I was sure he was enjoying it. His hips were driving forward, and with each thrust, he pushed farther and farther into my throat. Thank God I don't need to breathe!

After a couple of minutes I could hear his moans building, getting louder, "Yes, oh Elizabeth, it feels so good. Yes, yes oh…." That was all she wrote. His head flew back and I felt his entire body tighten up. He pulled back just enough so that when he started to come, my mouth was full of warm salty goodness. I love the way he tastes. It is so hot to know I can make him come this much just with my mouth.

Eric pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me. My turn buddy! What was that noise? Someone was yelling. In the hall? What the fuck? "Eric, do you hear that?" He was busy nuzzling my neck and tweaking my nipples. "Eric!"

"Yes my love what is it?"

"Do you hear that? Someone is screaming…no, moaning, really loud.!" He raised his eyebrows and looked almost annoyed that I interrupted him.

"My sweet, that would be Gwen. I recognize the, ah...voice."

Oh sure, the voice!! What he really meant was he recognized the moans of Gwen having sex, since he's heard it so oftenmany times.! Crap, now I was getting mad again. Hearing my husband's old sex toy moaning….can you say mood killer?

Okay, here is where I should have used better judgment, but curiosity got me. I got up, like a dumbass, grabbed my robe and stormed out into the hall. Just as fast, Eric was grabbing my elbow, trying to pull me back into our room.

"Elizabeth come back to bed, NOW!" He wasn't asking, he was commanding. I fucking hate that! Stubborn me. Sinclair kept yanking on my arm and I kept ignoring him. I followed the sounds into one of the guest suite bedrooms. The adjoining room seemed to be where all the action was.

Again, I shouldn't have done it. It was tacky, really, really tacky to spy on someone having sex. But hell, it was my friggin house (well Jessica's actually, but you get the point) and didn't I have a right to know who was screwing whom under my own roof! (You can justify anything if you try hard enough.).

I reached for the door that separated the two bedrooms and Eric grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you want to see this?" he whispered in my ear. "You do know that Gwen and Tina are in there, together?"

I wasn't really shocked but I had to ask, "I thought Gwen was your, ah, special friend?"

"Darling, Tina and I have "shared" special friends for quite some time, if the friend agrees, of course." Oh, sure of course they did.! Duh! Then have they….stop Bets, don't even go there.! I shook my head to get that vision out of my mind.

I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door just enough to peek through. Eric stepped back and leaned against the wall. I realized he was nude. He'd chased me out of our room so fast he hadn't thought about covering himself. He wasn't exactly modest. He gave me a look of disapproval, closed his eyes and shook his head. Funny thing was, he had a slight smile on his face, you know, one of those shit eating grins people give you when they know something.

I looked through the crack. Ah… wow. Gwen was lying on her back in the middle of the bed with her legs spread wide. From my angle I could see a little blond head moving between her dark thighs. I couldn't see what Tina was doing but by the moaning I could tell Gwen was enjoying it! Then her leg moved and I saw. Tina's tongue was running up and down the length of Gwen's sex. It jutted into her and then moved with precision to her clit. Gwen let out a gasp, "Yes baby, please." Tina's tongue moved faster.

Now, I've said before that I'm as straight as a laser beam, but sometimes, even laser beams get curious. And, of course, there was that time in college… I felt like I was back at Sinclair's mansion watching him and his three lady friends go at it in every position imaginable, and some I'd never even heard of before! I knew I should look away but part of me couldn't. Part of me enjoyed watching, and part of me was getting very, very wet.!

Now maybe that had something to do with the fact that Eric and I had been interrupted and I hadn't had the chance to come yet, or maybe this was just turning me on. I had had the same feelings before when Tina kissed me.; Ssince I'd become a vampire, I'd opened my life up to a lot of new things.

Right about then I noticed that Eric was rubbing my arm, in a very sensual way; he looked at me with that glitter and damn if he wasn't hard as a rock and at full attention. I didn't realize my robe had fallen open and that my very erect nipples were showing.

Eric's hand brushed over the bud of my right nipple and my whole body shook. He moved behind me and cupped both of my tits breasts in his hands and began kneading them. His fingers pinched each one until the point of pain, a nd his cock was hard against my back. He whispered, "You are very wet my dear."

I couldn't answer. My knees were getting weak. My voice wouldn't work. He pinched my nipples again and a small moan jumped out of my mouth.

"Elizabeth, if you want to join them, I'll only make love to you. It would be for you."

Somehow, I found my voice., "But Tina, I can't …she's my friend."

"Only Gwen then, my love. Only what you want. Nothing more." I wanted to say yes, but I was slightly embarrassed. I nodded yes anyway.

At that moment, Eric gave the door a light kick, and pushed it open. Gwen was a bit startled, but Tina had heard the entire conversation.! Damn vamp hearing. She had a huge smile on her face. Oh, I bet she just loved this!

"Ladies, do you mind if we join you?" Of course, Sinclair didn't wait for an answer. He threw me onto the bed, ripped off my robe, spread my legs, and buried his face in me. God it felt so good! He was licking and sucking and probing and Tina was doing the same to Gwen. Both of us laid there moaning. I'd never been on a bed when someone else was having sex, and I have to say, it was arousing to see and hear. It didn't bother me at all, and got me hot has hell. What a surprise.

Gwen and I looked at each other and smiled. I was a little shy about being butt naked in front of her, but when in Rome….

She reached over, and very carefully began to circle my left nipple with her finger. I'd never had a woman touch my bare nipple, other than the gynecologist. It was very different than a man's touch. I looked down to see Eric looking at us, and I could tell it was turning him on to see Gwen touching me. He bit my clit and sucked hard. At that same moment, she pinched my nipple, vaulting me into orgasm. My back arched and my hips rose as I came. God it was great!

I felt Eric climb up my body and thrust himself inside of me. I love it when he's inside of me when I'm coming; it's so intense, so strong. He kept slamming into me over and over, more and more. His thrusts became faster, his body started to get rigid, and I felt his cock throb. His head fell back and he let out a small scream of pure joy. "Yes, oh yes!" And then he came inside me. He dropped onto my chest and began sucking on my nipples, moving from one to the other and then back. Damn, the man does not play favorites!

I was a bit busy with myself and didn't notice that Tina had apparently "finished" with Gwen and was feeding from her inner thigh. Gwen was making deep rumbling noises and kept saying "More, more" over and over again.

When Tina was finished drinking, she moved off the bed and sat on the loveseat, her face flushed, with a small trickle of blood running down her chin. She had a look on her face I had only seen once, at Sinclair's. It was lust. Pure, animalistic lust. She glowed with it. She was beautiful. She had small pert boobs with pink small nipples, and the patch between her legs was curly blonde and full. Guess they didn't have too many shaved beavers during the Civil War. She smiled at me, and I blushed.

Eric moved me onto my left side so I was facing Gwen. "Darling, you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I know, I'm okay., I want to be here." I wasn't lying, I did want to be there. I wanted this to happen. I wasn't afraid, I wasn't uneasy .I was…excited. Turned on. Curious.

One of his arms was locked under my shoulder, gripping me, while the other was around my waist. I could feel his dick pressing against the back of my leg. God it was so big. So hard. His hips were moving in a slow, easy thrust against me. His hand moved to my clit, and he began rubbing it in deep circular motions.

Gwen rolled on to her side and looked into my eyes. She was asking me, without words, if she could kiss me. I didn't say no. She moved in slowly, and gently kissed my lips. Her hand rose and cradled my cheek. For a big woman she had a feather touch. Without even thinking about it, my lips parted and my tongue began searching her mouth. She responded, and I grabbed the back of her head and began to kiss her hard. I heard Eric moan as he watched us. It had to be driving him crazy!

Our kiss got stronger, harder; our tongues like two snakes in battle. Damn she could kiss! I was getting so hot. My nipples were hard as rocks and my clit was on fire.

"Elizabeth, do you want Gwen to kiss you ..._lower_?" Eric asked with the intent to make me comfortable, but also with anticipation. I know he wanted her to go down on me. _I_ wanted her to, in a strange way I needed her to. I needed to know how it would feel to have a woman kiss me there. So I let go, and said yes.

Gwen smiled and moved down. She kissed my stomach on the way there. Sinclair raised my left leg and, when she had settled between my thighs, he gently positioned my foot, keeping it raised for her. She didn't waste any time, and began nibbling and tasting and sucking. Her fingers moved in and out and it felt _so_ good. She was just gentle enough and just rough enough. Jesus Christ why didn't I get curious when I was younger?!

Eric began kissing my neck, slowly licking it. I turned my head and kissed him hard. I moaned into his mouth as Gwen used hers to do wonderful things to my clit.

"Darling," he said quietly, "may we try something we've never done before?"

My eyes shot open, there was just one thing Eric had asked to do a couple of times that I had said no to.

"I want to be inside you, but I want Gwen to please you at the same time. Will you let me? It won't hurt very much, I promise." He purred the last part directly into my ear. Well shit!! In for a penny in for a fucking pound! I bet the mother fucker set this whole thing up just so he could ass fuck me! Clam Calm down Bets,! yYou're the one that went looking!

I thought about it as he continued to kiss me and managed the get up the courage to squeak out a weak, " okay" but if it hurts too much we stop, right?"

"Of course, my love, the moment you say so." He couldn't hide the large smile on his face. "Just concentrate on what Gwen is doing, it will hurt for a moment, and then it will feel wonderful."

I felt his had move between my cheeks and spread them, his fingers probed. Then he lowered them to Gwen's mouth, and she licked and sucked on them for a moment, getting them wet. He rubbed the wetness on the spiral bud of my ass and, one finger slowly entered, causing me to gasp. It was definitely a different sensation, as he moved his finger around, and I fought the urge to move against it. A second finger entered and I almost screamed.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" I nodded yes, and bit my lower lip. Eric must have signaled Gwen because she began paying special attention to my clit, sending shivers through my body. At the same time, he spread my cheeks wide and pushed inside me.

There was a blast of pain, deep, ripping pain. Then I felt him fill me, completely. Gwen's tongue and Eric's cock were almost too much at the same time. I opened my eyes and realized that Eric had locked his arms under mine, and was holding me at the shoulders for leverage, while Gwen had wrapped both of her arms around my legs and was holding onto my thighs, as she moaned into my crotch. I saw Tina sitting at the foot of the bed stroking Gwen's clit. It seemed everyone was getting a turn. Goody for us!

Of course I was hearing Eric in my head, that weird sex mind reading thing we have. _"Elizabeth you feel so good! So tight! I love you! Oh my love! My only!"_ He could buryhad literally buried himself to the hilt. Balls against the ass!

It must have felt good to be able to go so deep inside of me, every long, hard inch! I never realized how good anal sex could be. I'd read that some women actually came from it, but I figured it was really something for the guy more than the girl. Man was I wrong! Every stroke of his cock in my ass felt wonderful! Gwen was going to town and damned if I didn't feel that tingle start to crawl up the inside of my thighs! Ah Christ I was going to come in her mouth! This was fucking hot!

Eric could tell by my body that I was close. _"Eric, I…I…" _

"_Let go Elizabeth, enjoy my love." _And I did. The first wave hit me, warmth flowing from my toes to the ends of my hair. My head shot back against Eric's chest, my mouth dropped open and I screamed; loud, really loud.

The entire world stopped for a few seconds. Everything was clam…and then the storm hit. My entire body shook with the force of my orgasm. I felt my cuntcore clamp down, and I felt myself flush over Gwen's waiting lips., leaving her tongue to lick me. Oh God!

Sinclair shoved his arm to my mouth, and I bit; his cool, salty blood, rushing into me. Heaven, pure fucking heaven! I heard the muffled sounds of Gwen moaning again and figured Tina must have given her another climax and was now feeding.

Another wave of orgasm clenched my body, and I felt my muscles tighten. I also felt my ass tighten around Sinclair's dick. I let go of his arm and moaned, as I felt him become harder inside of me, and his arms tightening on my shoulders, his fingers digging into my skin. _"Elizabeth!! Oh Yes!!" _He began throbbing, and he poured into me, bellowing. He didn't scream or moan…he roared like a lion. Deep, animalistic, all male!

I bent my neck for him and screamed, _"Bite me!"_ into his head. His fangs sunk into my neck as his thrusted and came. As he bit into me, I grabbed his arm and brought it to my hungry mouth, biting deep, and pulling his blood into me as he pulled mine into him. And then I came again. A hard, full body, orgasm. "_Yes, my love, yes. Take me, take all of me, Elizabeth!."_

Oh god, I was coming with him, coming for him. He pulled from my neck and our lips found each others; our blood mixing in our mouths. Tasting each other.

"_I love you, my Wife, I love you!" _

"_I love you, Eric, I do!"_

We were all basking in the afterglow. Resting from the most damned awesome orgasms I'd ever had! And even though vamps don't need to breathe, we do get winded!

I felt Sinclair move after a moment and, when I looked, I saw him gently grasp Gwen's hand, giving her a warm smile. A smile full of care and appreciation.

Then it dawned on me, and I felt so completely stupid. So naive. What I had seen at Eric's mansion wasn't a man being indifferent and treating his "lady friends" as interchangeable pieces, it was equality. Sinclair couldn't show a preference to any of his companions. He had to treat them exactly the same, no matter what he felt.

Damn! I was so fucking stupid sometimes! What I realized, after what had just happened, is that what they shared wasn't just sex, it was an exchange. He gave them what they needed, a place to live, fanfuckingstastic sex, and friendship. And they gave _him_ what he needed to survive, their life's blood, as well as friendship and loyalty. It was fair. It was friendly. It was necessary. They each got what they wanted, and I had been a total jerk!

At that moment I couldn't have loved my husband more.

**Epilogue**

Sinclair and I went back to our bedroom before I passed out at sunrise. We snuggled together until I dropped like a stone into oblivion.

When I woke, Eric was (pun intended), sleeping like the dead. I popped a quick look at the clock and it was 3:30 p.m., leaving me just enough time to take a walk in the late afternoon sunshine.

I flipped my legs over the side of the bed and my big feet landed on a large, black box, tied with a large, black bow. Undoubtedly a gift from my husband. A thank you for last night maybe? I move the box over to the desk, untied the bow, popped the lid off, and stared.

Inside was a pair of black, leather, thigh high 5-inch stiletto boots, a riding crop, a Cat O' Nine Tails whip, a boned, cupless, leather bustier , and a very large studded leather collar, and leash. Oh what did my sneaky husband have in mind for our next sexual adventure? I couldn't wait for him to wake up to find out.


End file.
